Damn right, I do!
by rainyy.hailey
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are both clueless to their feelings. What happens when other forces try to interfere? join percabeth as they set off their journey to love. sets after TLO. R
1. Chapter 1

My very first fan fic! :) Be gentle, y'all.

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. though i wish I was.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Percy's POV

I was running down the alley with riptide in my hand while two laistrygonian giants chasing me. I reached the dead end and anxiously looked around for another exit.

"We got you now, Perseus Jackson," Ugly no. 1 said while ugly no. 2 smiled triumphantly.

My only option now was to fight; but I was scared. Don't ask me why. I battled hordes of monsters in my life since I was 12, and fought the titan lord when I was 16. Now a year later, some random monster comes up and gets a piece of my mind. But somehow, these two buttheads invoked fear in me. It's like something's not right in the situation.

Anyway, I slashed riptide showing I was prepared.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry," I taunted.

I leaped and about to anchor my first attack when out of nowhere ugly no. 2 brought out a strange form that looks like a person's body. I stopped in mid-air almost chopping the person.

"You go kill us and the girl goes too," warned ugly no. 1

They got a hostage. Wow, I didn't know these guys can get creative. I mean, why would they even go the trouble of kidnapping a mortal just to pick a fight with me. Plus, these guys are cannibals, for crying out loud, food is already in their possession! Unless…

Nah. I figured it wasn't a real person.

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that you've kidnapped a mortal," I said

"Not mortal, demigod," ugly no. 1 smiled hideously. Ugh. These guys seriously need to meet my friend: Mr. Toothbrush

Ugly no. 2 showed closely the 'demigod' he's holding. I caught my breath when I saw the person's features: curly blonde hair, fair white skin covered with cuts and bruises and a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. It was Annabeth. Anger roared in my ears and I felt a fury so foreign to me.

"Get your filthy hands off her," I snarled.

"Yummy demigod," ugly no. 2 sniffed Annabeth and she moaned in response.

That's when all Hades broke.

I charged the first giant, which I know is kind of reckless but I'm acting all spontaneous here. Ugly no. 2 still holding Annabeth smiled. A moment later shock crossed his face as I disintegrated his brother. He was so mad that he started to charge at me, and to my horror, tossed Annabeth like a rag doll. I dodged his first attack and ran to his back. I killed him with a single strike, and before he knew it, he disintegrated into thin air.

I ran to where Annabeth was laying, still unconscious. I held her in my arms and fed her my reserve canteen of ambrosia, which I always bring with me. Slowly she opened her gray eyes, her face still pale with beaded sweat.

"Annabeth," I choked.

The ambrosia doesn't look like it worked, and that was the last I have. I searched for wounds in her body, and what I saw almost made me faint. The gash in her five-inch blade wound turned into seriously scary color.

"Percy…poisoned," Annabeth breathed. I was panicked. So many things ran through my mind: I want to rush her to the nearest hospital, though I know they wouldn't be able to heal a wound like this; I want to bring her to a child of Apollo or Apollo himself. So many things to choose from but I just knelt in the alley and held her tight

"You're gonna be fine, Annabeth," I said to her, though it sounded like I was convincing myself than her.

Annabeth smiled, and it looked like that smile pained her.

"There's something… I need to tell you," Annabeth said. Her breathing was heavy.

I nod, uncomprehending that this is really happening.

"I…love you, Percy, so much," she said tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too, Annabeth. More than you'll ever know. So, stop this, because you're gonna be okay," I croaked on the last word. Tears are now freely streaming in my eyes.

She smiled a little and caressed my face. I held her hand in place and just then she closed her eyes. She's gone. I held her tightly as rain came pouring down, like Zeus saw the whole thing and mourned for her death. My tears were masked by raindrops, and soon enough we were both soaked. My world was falling apart. Everything felt like a blur. I couldn't embrace the fact that Annabeth, the reason of my life, my wise girl, was gone forever.

I didn't care less of anything. The pain in my heart made bathing in the river Styx like a child's play. I could have stayed there forever, if not for the annoying ringing in my ears and a voice calling my name. "Percy… Percy…"

"PEERRRRRRCYYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

yaaay. After few random clicks I finally found my way here. haha. Nobody told me how complicated this is. xD ENJOOOOY.

**CHAPTER 2**

I sat up straight and bonked someone in the head.

"Ow," I complained.

"Ouch! That really hurt, seaweed brain!" said the person I just had a head slam with. I was about to retort when I realized… Wait, Seaweed brain?

I looked up, at first what I saw didn't made any sense because I'm seeing two. When I finally got my focus, I saw the familiar stormy gray eyes and pretty blonde hair. She was massaging her forehead and dressed, ready for school.

"What?" she asked.

"You're… Huh… Annabeth…?" I was confused. Then I looked around my surroundings and saw the messy face of my room.

"Duh, seaweed brain. Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Annabeth said.

So it was a dream. No, it was a _nightmare_. I felt my forehead and wiped my sweat. Thank the gods! At least now I know she's alive and well.

"What were you dreaming about? You were muttering, 'no, it's not true…' and something," she said.

I finally realized that she was really here and it was totally a dream. I jumped out of bed and did something weird: I hugged her tight. I figured she'd punch me or something but what she did surprised me: she hugged be back.

"It's okay. Everything's okay, Percy," she crooned. And for once, I really felt that everything is okay. I was afraid that if I let go this would all disappear and return back to that nightmare.

"Ehem,"

We both turned around and saw my mom standing awkwardly at the door of my bedroom.

"Uhh, am I interrupting something?" mom said. Annabeth and I realized we were still hugging and immediately let go. I don't know whose redder, Annabeth or Me.

"It's almost 7:30am. You guys will be late for school," my mom said and winked at me. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"Uh, I'll meet you in the living room. Hurry up seaweed brain or we'll be late," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

Whoa. I'm still kind of dazed from that stupid nightmare. I know demigod dreams are different than normal ones and had a meaning behind it. What could Annabeth's death possibly mean? I made a three fingered claw above my heart and pushed outwards, an ancient rite Grover taught me to ward off evil. Well, whatever it means let's just hope it's the opposite.

I bolted down the stairs, gulped the carton of fresh milk, grabbed a bagel and said a quick goodbye to my mom. Paul already left earlier than me, even though we have the same time for school. I'm a teenager, he's a teacher. Go figure.

Annabeth was reading a magazine and got up after she noticed me. "Ready for school, seaweed brain?" she asked.

"Ready when you are, wise girl," yeah that's the best come up I could think of.

She smiled and headed towards the door up to my prius. After the war with Kronos, Paul decided to give his car to me, as a prize for saving the world. And as for my mom, she's more than happy to give it to me. If I'd known saving the world would finally convince her for giving me a car, I would have done it eons ago.

Annabeth lives two blocks down my street and turns up everyday at my place for a free ride. Although we don't go to the same school, I still go the trouble of taking her to her school. Since, coincidentally, our schools are near to each other. Why, do you ask, am I doing this? I mean, I'm not Annabeth's boyfriend, but it's a demigod thing. In case a monster shows up, at least there're two of us to fight, right? But you know, since Kronos was defeated, less monsters came looking for us. Just those very brave ones.

Anyway, we didn't talk the entire ride. Maybe because of that awkward thing that happened earlier. Weird, but when I hugged her, I felt safe and reassured. Like it's the place where I truly belong. Damn. This is _Annabeth_. She is way too out of my league.

We arrived at Annabeth's school just on time and I parked the car near the school entrance, where you can see students making their way to class, talking animatedly. A girl was waving her hand at Annabeth, and Annabeth raised her hand in acknowledgment.

"I'll see you later, Percy," she said.

"Don't do anything stupid, Annabeth," I teased.

"You won't caught me dead doing something like that,"

She ran to the girl waiting for her and they headed to the lobby. Annabeth looked back and smiled at me. Gods, that smile should be illegal. Whoa, what the Hades am I saying?

I drove faster and arrived at school not so late. Ms. Espinosa, my Spanish teacher, loves to torture me ever since she found out I can read ancient Greek and still fail Spanish. It's not my fault my head is programmed to understand Greek. Anyway, she cut me some slack after I promised her a two page report about a Spanish movie. Well, that really didn't sound like cutting some slack. Whatever. The rest of the day turned out to be boring as usual. In Math, Mr. Brown was fussing about factorial something. In Literature, well, I can't even remember. I think that's the subject I fell asleep on. So there went three hours of boredom.

In Biology, however, I was a bit shaken off my daze. As Mr. Clark was discussing about algae, he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I was playing with my pencil, completely uninterested in the subject, when my friend, Martin, nudged me in the ribs.

I turned to him and whispered, "What?"

"Check it out, newcomer. H-O-T," he whispered back.

I turned my attention to the newcomer and dropped my pencil.

"Everyone, we have a new student here. Please all welcome miss…"

"… Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet you all," Rachel said and winked at me.

Oh my gods. What do you think? haha. Review pleeeease.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Dude! Did you see that? She just winked at me!" Martin whispered.

I wasn't so sure why Rachel was here. In New York, not in her exclusive high class school in New Hampshire. I didn't have a chance to talk until lunch. I stood up and made my way to the cafeteria. Rachel was standing near the lockers waiting and smiled when she saw me.

"Percy!" she exclaimed and hooked her arm to my arm. I didn't mind, but I felt disturbed.

"Hey, Rachel. Why are you here? I thought you're going to that Clarion Academy?" I forced myself to smile and we walked down the corridor.

"Well, Daddy thought that I suffered so much in that school and decided to send me back. We have all the classes together! Isn't that wonderful!" she said in her sing song voice.

Rachel is kinda weird that way. If not for her red head I wouldn't have mistaken her for a daughter of Aphrodite. I wonder why girls talked that way, Annabeth don't.

After lunch, we had pretty much all the subjects together, like she said. It's the first time in class that I try to listen, but thanks to Rachel I felt distracted. She kept staring at me and when I glance at her she shows this movie star smile. I wonder why she's so happy. The last bell rang and I was about to leave when Rachel caught up with me.

"Want to grab a coffee? I heard the lattes on 5th avenue were _the_ best," Rachel said.

"I love to, but I can't. I have to get Annabeth. She's actually waiting right now," I said as I checked my watch.

"Oh, it'll be wonderful if she came too!" she said in that sing song voice again.

"Uh, sure," I decided. Annabeth won't mind. I hope.

We reached Annabeth's school and found her reading a book under a tree (probably about architecture. Her designs on Olympus were so beautiful that other gods are requesting her to build more temples for them). I honked the car and waved at her, she saw me and smiled that beautiful smile. Of course, I wouldn't admit that to her, she'll just beat me up. She walked to the car when suddenly her expression changed. She was all smiles earlier, when all of a sudden she had this confused and annoyed look.

"Hey Percy. Dare. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up," I answered.

"Not you, idiot. Rachel, what are you doing here?" she turned her attention to Rachel. Oh, I thought she was talking to me.

"I just transferred to Percy's school! Now, we have all the classes together," Rachel said with enthusiasm. "Oh and we're going to go grab some lattes. Wanna come with?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth, let's go," I encouraged her. With Annabeth, maybe time with Rachel won't be so torturing. She's clearly glaring at me now. I wonder what I'd do to make her this mad.

"No, I have something else-"

"Oh, Okay. See you tomorrow, Annabeth. You have fun with whatever you're going to do," Rachel said while checking her reflection in a mirror. Annabeth looked like she's ready to kill someone.

"Come on, Percy," Rachel said.

I wasn't about to leave Annabeth behind but judging from her mood, I'd rather face a mad Zeus than to come cross her.

"Take care, wise girl," I said.

She nod and I drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Annabeth's POV

I glared at the blue prius as it drove away from me. Argh! I _hate_ her. How dare she to cut me off? But as a daughter of Athena, it's not wise to make senseless violence against an unarmed mortal. I'm not going to say innocent. She's far from innocent. I can't believe I let that Rachel took Percy. Now thanks to my pride, I lied to my best friend and have no ride home. I sighed and figured to take the bus to have time to think things through.

That morning was perfect. We actually had a moment back there. It was the only time we get to comfort each other without a monster (or a titan) threatening our lives. We get to be normal friends: hugging and reassuring each other. When he put his arms around me, I felt safe. It's like his arms are the true place where I belong. That 10 second hug lifted my spirits up. He felt so warm and smelled great, considering that he hasn't showered yet. He smelled like the sea, comforting and calm. But that didn't last long; I have to come back to reality: Percy and I are friends. Best friends, for that matter.

Then this little Rachel Elizabeth Dare comes to the picture. Ugh! Just the thought of her makes my blood boil. She's acting all this sweet and pretty around Percy. She's worse than an empousa and naiads. Of course, the seaweed brain didn't realize the girl's true intentions. He believed that I'd bury the hatchet with Rachel (which I did, thank you very much). But it was a charade Dare pulled just to win Percy's affection. I don't know what Percy thinks of her though. I don't want to know. Anyway, it's not like I'm stealing Percy away from her right? He's not my boyfriend or anything, so she doesn't need to feel so possessive or threaten.

What does she see in Percy anyway? He's stupid, annoying and reckless. But he can be wise and cute. I got years of training just to battle monsters and one day he shows up and kills a Minotaur without any kind of training in him. He saved the world so many times that he's a greater hero than Hercules. He also had this amazing sea green eyes that can be so readable but unpredictable at the same time. Those eyes that can drown you and a smile so beautiful, that it actually makes my heart skip a beat. And this untidy black hair that works perfectly to his swimmer body. All the girls in his school drool when they see him. Heck, even the girls in my school keep nagging me about him. Whoa. Wait. What am I thinking? This is Percy. This is seaweed brain. My best friend; why is it that just the thought of him makes me happy and all tingly inside?

I really need to speak to Thalia right now.

I arrived home past 5pm and headed straight to my bedroom. I tried to avoid my step mom but failed as she caught me from the kitchen.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. why?"

"You look like something's bothering you," she said looking concerned.

I don't know what my face looks like but I tried to put on my 'I-am-fine-and-nothing's-wrong' face.

"I'm fine. I got some homework to do," I said.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour," she said.

"'kay,"

I ran upstairs to my room and locked on the door. I don't really feel like company right now. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the glow-in-the-dark constellations in my ceiling, debating whether to lay there forever or call Thalia. Suddenly, my phone rang and I looked up to see whose calling: Thalia. Huh, it's like she have telepathy. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth! How are you doing?" she said enthusiastically. In her background I can hear laughter and cheers. It sounded like there some kind of festivity.

"Not really good. I was about to call you. Where are you, anyway?"

"Oh, dinner, you know. So, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" I told her all my Percy problems and Rachel issues. Though when I told her about Rachel it sounded a lot like complaining, which is really not like me. I trust Thalia with problems like this, she's like my sister. My forever 12 year old sister. After 45 minutes of explaining (and complaining), I took a deep breath and asked her, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Annabeth," Thalia said.

"What's obvious?" I snapped. Being a daughter of Athena, it's very frustrating not knowing things, especially when people tell you it's punching you in the face.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You've got to figure it out yourself," she said simply.

I was ready to annoy the Hades out of her until she tell me, when my step mom called for dinner.

"We'll talk about this later," I said.

"Can't. Lady Artemis wants us to hunt this monster. But I'll leave this to you, wise girl. You and Percy can get through this…this distraction," she said mysteriously.

"Huh? What do you mean-" I heard the dial tone. She cut me off. Seriously, what's with people cutting me off while I'm talking?

I never felt so frustrated in my life. It's not a damn prophecy and riddle, but I can't figure it out. I thought confiding with a friend would clear things up. But apparently the friend answered like an oracle: all mysterious and never gave a straight answer. Dinner that night came out as a blur. I barely touched my food. My parents and even annoying step brothers are smart enough not to cross my wrath. I was clearly on the thinking lane.

After doing my homework half-heartedly, I decided to give it a rest.

'_Mom, please send me a sign. Send me wisdom,'_ I prayed to my mom. I thought I won't be able to sleep. Usually when something's bothering me it takes hours for me to doze off. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	5. Author's note

Heyyyyy :D

Thanks so much for reading my fan fic. XD I'm still new here at the community and I kinda forgot to add AN's to other chapters. Sorry for the disturbance! Read on.

Xoxo

hillary


	6. Chapter 5

It's still on Annabeth's POV. Hope you guys like this! My longest chapter. :D

**CHAPTER 5**

I'm glad to say that I got a good night sleep and have a fresh start. Of course, that's a complete lie. I had this horrible, disturbing dream. No, _nightmare_ about Percy.

I was chased down by two Laistrygonian giants and was cornered in a dark alley. I reached the dead end and I brought out my trusted knife, ready to battle the giants, when all of a sudden, the first giant to my left brought a person, out of thin air. He held the person so tight, that the mortal gasped. I calculated on a plan to save the mortal first before killing them.

"Surrender, demigod. This is not your normal mortal," the second giant said while the first giant showed me closely the mortal. No not mortal, demigod. I gasped as I saw the features of the demigod and recognized him as the son of Poseidon. It was my best friend, Percy.

I was so mad that I charged without a plan. My mother would have been disappointed if she saw her daughter charging two cannibal giants without a plan. But I was so furious, that I possessed incredible strength for a moment. I slashed and stabbed the giants and before they knew it, they disintegrated into thin air.

I went to where Percy was laying and held him in my arms, trying to wake him up. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything. I kept crying and calling his name.

"Percy, wake up… Percy…" I sobbed.

He opened his eyes, his sea green eyes that usually held calm waves of the sea, now looked like he's in deep pain. He brushed off a tear in my face and I held his hand in place.

"I love you… Annabeth," he gasped. With that I cried even more.

"I love you too, Percy, more than you'll ever know," he closed his eyes and a small smile formed in his face. I sobbed and held him closer. I can't lose him. Percy is my world, my family and my everything. He defines me and I will never be complete without him. I refuse to believe that he was gone.

'_If you only had more time with him. If you only come clean to your true feelings, you wouldn't have lost him,' _a voice in my head spoke. I cried even more. The voice is right. If I'd only realized how much I love Percy, I would have changed things. Maybe this wouldn't happen.

Rain poured down. I didn't move an inch from where I was sitting. Nothing matters anymore. It's like I'm living in a colorless world.

I love him. I love Percy.

_Riiinggg…Riiiiinggg…Riiiinnggg…_

I sat up straight, uncomprehending where I was. I looked around and saw the comforting features of my bedroom. I turned off my alarm and felt my forehead, I was sweating so badly. Later I realized I was crying. Percy was dead in my dream. That is by far, my worst dream. And I have a lot of horrible dreams. Thank the gods it was only a dream!

It took a few minutes before I regain composure. I was shaking like crazy. I tried to wrap around my thoughts that it was all but a dream. As soon as I calmed down, I realized something. My mother answered my prayers and she sent me a sign: that nightmare. I painfully did a recap of my dream and everything clicked.

I can't live without Percy. I love him.

I rationalized and made a plan worthy of Athena. It was simple: when he'll pick me up later, I'll tell him. Simple yet complicated. What if Percy won't return my feelings? He probably won't feel the same way. I don't know if I can take rejection. But I had to be prepared. I'm not even pretty like a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not as rich as Rachel. Heck, all I could brag is my wits, which is common to us children of Athena.

'_Sure, don't tell him your feelings. It's your loss. He's probably happy with that Rachel girl already_,' a voice in my head said.

No. I won't lose to someone like a mortal. I can't believe I'd rather face monsters than to confess my feelings. You see, I'm not that very vocal of my emotions. I was raised alone, practically no one to depend on (except Luke, but that's a different matter). I later learned that things are easier done if you think it through. I don't let my emotions take control of myself. I don't let my guard down and let anyone see my real feelings. Emotions are dangerous and can cloud your decisions.

'_But this is Percy. He's not anyone,'_ the voice said.

The voice is right. Percy's different. He's the first person to show me how to live life. He'll always be there for me, like I'll always be there for him. Percy is my family. When I lost Luke, I mourned for his death, like a family member died. But in my dream, losing Percy was excruciating. I can't even describe how much it hurt. I do, love him. I really do.

'_What if he doesn't love you back? And chooses Dare or meets someone new?' _

Then I'll accept. I shouldn't be a hindrance to his happiness. It'll hurt, but I want him to be happy. I still love him unconditionally.

'_Very well said, Annabeth Chase. Do not worry. You and Percy's fates are either intertwined or never meant to be. It all depends on what you'll do today. Now go, daughter of Athena. Your love story is almost complete. Let's wish for a happy ending. Then again a hero's end is always tragic,' _the voice said.

I blinked twice. I was talking to someone in my head. I looked around and saw that I was still in my bedroom but smelled suspiciously of expensive perfume. And it reminded me of only one person.

Aphrodite.

I showered and almost jumped the stairs. I'm gonna be late for school. I rushed to the front door and saw the familiar blue prius parked in the pavement. I made my way to the car and saw Percy waiting alone in his car. No not alone. Rachel's seated next to him. I felt my smile fade as I saw the red headed mortal. Oh great. What a sight to start my day. I stormed the rest of the way and sent occasional glares to little miss sunshine. If Percy loves her, it doesn't mean I have to like her too.

"Good Morning, wise girl. Right on cue as usual," Percy said and smiled. I blushed. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

"Something wrong, Annabeth? You looked kind of flushed," he asked, looking concerned.

"N-no. It's the heat. I didn't know Rachel's joining us today," I noted and sent one of my famous glares to Dare.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't have a ride to school," Percy said. He looked like he practiced that over and over again. Rachel just smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Percy's kind enough to take me in. he's a real darling," Rachel said in that sickening sing song voice.

"Oh, right. Considering the fact that she has limousines, chauffeurs, yachts and even private jet planes. Yes, she doesn't have a ride to school. A pity. You're such a darling, seaweed brain," I retorted. I hate to point the obvious, but I have no choice. This girl is getting on my nerves.

Rachel looked pissed off, which made me smile. I climbed to the back passenger seat and Percy drove down to school. I snuck a peek on the back mirror and saw a tiny smile on Percy's eyes. The ride to my school was silent. Rachel was probably thinking of a good comeback, Percy was driving and I was pretty much pleased of myself.

We arrived at my school and Percy parked in front of the school gate, like he always does. I arranged the stock of books that I borrowed in the library (it was due today) and was about to get out when Rachel looked at me and sneered.

"Too many books, Annabeth? You look like you need some help with those," she pointed at the pile of books I'm holding.

"Yeah, I study, you know? Try it, it's not hard," I replied.

"Oh, I have many books too. I had trouble bringing them but Percy gladly volunteered to carry them. Since you know _we go to the same school_," Rachel emphasized the last phrase and patted Percy in the shoulder. The seaweed brain just smiled half-heartedly.

It took all my will-power not to strangle the girl. I figured it's senseless to take her seriously. Plus, my mom would probably be upset if I fight a mortal. But if Rachel's looking a fight with me, then she's wishing war.

I got out of the car and Percy called out, "I'll get you later right?" I heard uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course, Percy," I smiled genuinely. Just then my friend, Alexander, approached me.

"Hey, Annabeth. I got to ask you something about our homework at drafting. Do you mind if I walk with you in class?" Alexander asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh, I'll take those books for you,"

"Thanks,"

As we walked together, on the way to our first class, I felt a burning sensation at my back. Like someone's glaring at us.

Oh no! new twist to their love story. xD

review guys! :) thanks.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

yay. thanks for all the reviews. :) good or bad, I appreciate them. big love to y'all.

**CHAPTER 6 **

Percy's POV

"Of course, Percy," Annabeth said and smiled. Forgive me, Lady Aphrodite, but she's the most beautiful girl in the world. And I'm the cheesiest person in the world.

I was ready to drive to my school when I saw some guy talking to Annabeth. He's tall, perfect white teeth, good looking, jock, looked quite nice and definitely a girl's dream come true. I absolutely hate him. I was about to go out of my car and approached the dude if not for Rachel. I almost forgot she was with me.

"Percy! Let's go, we're gonna be late," Rachel said and tapped her watch, to emphasize her point.

"Right," I said, still glaring at the guy as he took Annabeth's books from her. I drove away just as they were entering the hallway.

We didn't come in late, much to my luck. Though as we walked (Rachel still holding on to my arm) through the hallway the crowd parted like the red sea. I wondered what's going on. I was still thinking about Annabeth and that guy. He looked quite nice though, but I have no idea why I'm feeling prejudiced. Annabeth and I never talked about each other's date life; I mean it's just weird. I didn't even know if he's her boyfriend. If he is, he better not make Annabeth cry or I'll break his jaw, let a monster feed off him and-

Whoa. Okay, I should stop that day dreaming. At least, it made me cheerful.

P.E is the only subject I don't have with Rachel. Our school allows students to choose the sport they like: Volleyball, Basketball, Soccer, Football and Swimming. As a son of the sea god, it's pretty rational for me to choose swimming. Of course, Rachel wanted to take swimming too but it's already full. So she's stuck with volleyball. What a relief.

"So, Percy, what's up with you and Rachel?" Martin asked as we were doing warm ups.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, how long are you two been dating?"

"We're not dating," I said.

"Really? I thought you were seeing her! Word is: you two are the king and queen. The perfect couple, some said," Martin explained.

"What? That's not true. I mean, Rachel's just a friend. She's not my girlfriend,"

"Why? She's hot, sweet and very rich, from what I heard,"

"You gossip like an old lady,"

"Just answer the question, Percy,"

"She's not my girlfriend because…because…"

'_Because she's not Annabeth,'_ a voice said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you say something?" Martin turned to me, confused.

Whoa. Now where did the voice come from?

"Uh, no," I said.

After a few laps of freestyle swimming, I made my way to the showers and locked the doors. I need to talk to Grover. He's my best friend and can read my emotions. He'll probably know what I truly feel. I found a good spot and produced a golden drachma.

"O goddess, Accept my offering. Show me Grover Underwood of Camp Half blood!" I said. As I tossed the drachma, it melted in the rainbow, and showed a satyr playing on reed pipes. It sounded suspiciously of Single Ladies by Beyonce. Grover later noticed the IM and faced me.

"Was that Single ladies?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm trying out a new song here. The vines were very obedient," Grover blushed.

Judging from the background the vines were really dancing.

"So, what made you IM-ed?" Grover asked.

"Oh right. Can I get an opinion, man? You see…" I told him everything, even the nightmare about Annabeth, Rachel, the guy talking to Annabeth. I finished, took a deep breath and looked at Grover.

"It's obvious, Perce," Grover smiled.

"What?"

"Well, the dream says it all,"

"Thanks for the straight answer," I said.

"Think, Perce. Demigod dreams are not your usual mortal dreams. It's supposed to guide you. Don't worry, it's not that bad," Grover said.

I stared at him.

"Look, what did you feel when Annabeth was…gone, in your dream?"

Empty. Definitely helpless; Pathetic; Hurt like hell; Incomplete. Heck, I can't even describe the feeling. Even though it was just a dream, it pained me to think that Annabeth was gone forever. I don't know why but it just doesn't seem right. It's like there'll be a piece of me missing forever.

'_It hurts, isn't it? I can only say one word to describe it: Love,'_ a musical voice said inside my head said.

Of course I love Annabeth. She's my best friend. We've been through so much. She'll even risk her life for mine without hesitations. And I'll do the same for her. She's my friend, my wise girl and my world. Maybe deep in my heart, I've always known my feelings to Annabeth. But I'm scared to admit it myself, because I know she'll never like me. I don't think I can take that kind of rejection.

'_Yes. You're right. She probably likes someone else. Everything you're not and never will be. But don't worry, she'll never know your true feelings right? You're too much of a coward to confess it,'_ the voice said.

I'm not a coward. I need time.

'_I suppose your dream about Annabeth's death won't come true. Hide in the shadows forever and die in jealousy,' _

I clenched my fists when I remembered the guy who spoke to Annabeth earlier. I maybe a seaweed brain, but I can tell he's really in to Annabeth. I don't know what Annabeth thinks of him though. I don't care, his face practically screams: 'Punch me!'

'_What if Annabeth likes him too? You're just gonna sit back and watch everything?'_

No. I want to confess to Annabeth. If she likes him, then I'll back off. I love her so much that I can let her go. I'm not stopping her. But she needs to hear my feelings first. If that dream taught me something, it's not waste time.

'_Congratulations, Percy Jackson. You will soon see if your and Annabeth's fates are intertwined or not. Pray that your love story won't be tragic one. Most heroes' stories are,' _

And with that happy note, the presence in my head disappeared. I didn't realize that I closed my eyes. I blinked twice and startled to see Grover still in front of me, in an IM.

"How long was I passed out?"

"What? You weren't. Why what happened?" Grover asked reading my emotions. He's probably sensing confusion.

"Nothing,"

"Okay. So have you figured it out?" Grover asked, buying my lame excuse.

"I love Annabeth," When I said that out loud I didn't realize my voice held some kind of conviction. I felt warm and happy inside. I once heard something about bottled emotions is never good to you. Whoever said that is right.

"I'm gonna tell her today," I said. I have no idea where that came from.

"Good luck, Perce!" Grover said. He looks more excited than me.

I heard a couple of voices near the door and realized that P.E is almost over.

"Catch you later, G-man,"

"Later, man,"

I disconnected the IM and stood up. My other classmates came, right on cue, and caught me pacing around the locker area. I was so deep in thought that I acted like an automatic robot. If anyone called my attention, well they didn't won me over. I started to make plans on how I could confess to Annabeth without making a fool of myself. I got nothing.

My next class was Physics, which is my last subject. I sat on my chair and Rachel came over. She started blabbing about something. I nodded half heartedly, still no idea what she was saying. I could take her to one of her favorite places that could lighten the mood. What is Annabeth's favorite place? It's definitely architectural sites. The Parthenon? That's miles away. Empire state building? Yeah, right. The gods can watch while I confess, maybe we can be featured in Hephaestus TV. I know she said something about her favorite place in the world besides Greece. If I can just remember…

"Percy! Did you hear what I was saying?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About my lip gloss!" she said exasperated.

"What about the lip gloss?"

"They're pulling it out the market! It's the best lip gloss in the world. You know what? I can get a petition to that company!" Rachel said clearly having an idea.

"Uh, sure. Make the world a better place, one lip gloss at a time," I said. I think this is the most embarrassing conversation I ever had. I have no idea why a lip gloss is a big deal to her. I mean they're other problems in the world more important than make up. Like how the Hades would I tell Annabeth my feelings.

Just then Mr. Mason, my Physics teacher arrived.

"Settle down, class," he said.

I stared at my teacher as he started talking and writing on the black board. What he said didn't make sense to me. I was still thinking about Annabeth's favorite place.

"_Okay, Percy, you win," Max said, a son of Apollo, panting as he held his hand in defeat. I smiled and withdraw my sword. I realized how exhausting an afternoon of sword fighting is and decided to relax. I walked to the number three cabin and had a change of clothes. Dinner was to be served later and I took a walk up to the beach. I love being in the beach, it's calming and my home turf. As I come closer to my favorite spot, I saw someone was already there. The person was lost in thought, staring at the sunset. It was Annabeth._

"_Hey, wise girl," I said and sat down next to her._

"_Hey, seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled._

"_What brings you here? I didn't know a child of Athena would like looking at the ocean, since it is the domain of her mother's rival," I said._

_Annabeth smirked. I thought she was gonna punch me but instead she gave me a straight answer._

"_Besides Greece, I love being in the beach. It calms my train of thought and I also love the smell of the ocean. It's one of my favorite places in the world," Annabeth said still staring ahead. _

"…_It's one of my favorite places in the world," _

"I got it!" I said and realized later what I blurted out loud in front of the class.

"Is there something you want to share in class, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Mason said.

"N-no, sir," my teacher looked at me suspiciously while my classmates snickered. I tried to channel my thoughts to other things. I know now where to take Annabeth this afternoon. I smiled at the happy thought.

finally! Percabeth to goooo. ;D please review. :)

xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

almost there.. xD

disclaimer: I never claimed to be a good writer nor would I claim to be Rick Riordan.

**CHAPTER 7**

As the last bell rang, the sound echoed through my head and my inner voice kept telling me: 'It's time! It's time!' I punched my thoughts mentally. I can feel my ADHD kicking in as I made my way to the parking lot.

"Dude, are you okay?" Martin asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"You look like you're about to do something outrageous," Apparently I do.

I just shrugged in response.

I walked to my car ready to open the door when I heard someone calling my name in a sing song voice. I whipped around and saw a smiling Rachel running in her 5-inch high heels to my direction. Oh shoot. I forgot about Rachel. How the Hades will I get rid of her? Hades must be listening because a moment later someone tapped in my back and saw my answered prayers: Thalia, Grover and Nico.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I was going for 'what-the-heck-are-you-guys-doing-here' mad voice but it came out as a sigh of relief.

"Saving your butt," Thalia grinned.

"How did you guys know?" I gave them big hugs, though Thalia looked kind of hesitant. I peered in at my back and saw a girl talking to Rachel.

"To tell you the truth, we've been waiting forever for you guys to get together. It took you while to realize. And believe me, waiting is hard, especially with the ADHD and an over excited annoying daughter of Zeus," Nico explained.

"Hey!" Thalia protested.

"Anyway, these two almost interfered. Let's just say it's not easy to fend off these two," Grover shuddered.

"You got to get going. Rachel's gonna stop talking to our decoy there," Thalia pointed back.

"That's your doing?" I asked, totally impressed at how good they planned this.

"Yeah. We got it covered. Now go your wise girl, seaweed brain," Thalia actually winked. I looked at Rachel and they looked like they're arguing.

"I owe you guys," I said.

"Duh," Thalia said.

"Go, Romeo," Nico teased.

"Percy's growing up," Grover choked back a sob.

I turned the engine and left the parking lot in a hurry. Before turning right, I saw Rachel running to my parking space wearing an incredulous and confused expression. That made me smile. Thalia, Grover and Nico were nowhere to be found.

I drove the way to Annabeth's school and found her waiting at the school gate. She looked stunning as ever. I never notice what Annabeth's wearing besides her camp half blood shirt and some jeans. However today, she was wearing a gray long sleeve top, boot cut jeans and some boots. Her curly blonde hair lay elegantly down to her shoulders. The only thing wrong in the picture was her worried look. Nevertheless, she looked amazing that my heart started pounding as she came closer. This is the woman I love.

I tried to compose myself before she comes in.

"H-hey, Annabeth," I greeted her as she was in hearing range. She looked past me and wore an expression like she's waiting for someone to jump up and surprise her. I realized she must be waiting for someone, (someone, namely the dude who talked to her earlier).

I tried to keep my spirits up and said, "Oh. You're waiting for someone else?" my voice sounded hurt.

"It's totally okay, I'll just go home. I remembered I have to-"

Next thing I know Annabeth was sitting right next to me in the passenger seat.

"Shut up, Seaweed brain," Well, that's the Annabeth I know and love.

"Do you have anything to do this afternoon? I felt like going to the beach," I said casually, masking the nervousness in my voice.

"Sure," she said. I can't read the expression on her face but I thought I saw a tiny glow in her eyes.

So far, so good.

Three cheers for Grover, Thalia and Nico! yay. xD

Review please!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

Yeah. I got nothing to say. xD enjoy. :)

**CHAPTER 8**

Annabeth's POV

"Sure," I said and kept the I-don't-care expression. But deep inside, I was screaming. I love the beach! I didn't remembered when or why I become attached to the ocean but ever since a certain dark haired son of Poseidon came to my life, the ocean seemed like a sanctuary to me. It's calm, unpredictable and held depth, like Percy.

Gods, I have no idea how I'll say it to him. I plan the best battle strategies and somehow handling emotions are worse than a battle field. My feelings for him deepened, gods know when, but day by day his presence in my life became a necessity. I thought it was just normal because I never gotten a friend like him, let alone best friend. I didn't know that yet until Rachel came, I admit I was a little jealous. Like how much I want to break her hand as she scrawled down her number on Percy's hand two years ago. Okay, not a little, but really jealous. Sigh. Like I said earlier, if Percy likes Rachel, then it's fine by me. I can make Rachel's life a living hell. Just kidding.

I glanced at Percy and he looked like something's bothering him too. His eyebrows formed a worry line and his sea green eyes got this faraway expression. Well, this is by far the most awkward car ride I ever gotten into. I offered silent prayers to Aphrodite, begging her success into what I'm about to do and also to my mom, to not zap Percy in a million pieces.

I decided to break the ice by making conversation.

"So, Rachel's not with you," Well, that was idiotic. For a daughter of Athena, I just said something unwise.

"Huh? Oh, right. She's doing something," Percy answered with a small smile on his face like he's smiling to some secret joke with himself.

"How was school?" Great, Annabeth, you sound like a mom.

"It's pretty good, actually. I just realized something important today," Percy said as he glanced at me. He smiled and continued to look at the driveway. It's that secret joke smile again.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked.

"I know lots of things that you don't know," he simply said.

I looked at him incredulous and frustrated at the same time.

"Which is?" I urged on.

"You'll find out," he said mysteriously.

"Wha-" I was ready to interrogate him when he pushed the brake and put the car to a stop. He looked at me, offered his hand and said, "Shall we, wise girl?"

I blushed and quickly turned away.

Annabeth is so cute when she blushes. xD hahaha.

Review. :) please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

This is it. ;D

**CHAPTER 9**

Percy's POV

I got out of the car and Annabeth followed. We reached the beach just before the sunset and the place looked pretty deserted. I led Annabeth down to the shore and we sat on the sand.

'This is it Percy. Now or never,' my inner voice said. I have no idea how to start this. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"There's something I need-"

"There's something I need-"

We both said at a same time. A moment later, we burst in laughter.

"You first," I said.

"Nah, you go first," Annabeth insisted.

"Okay," I figured I should get this done while I still had my courage.

"You see, Annabeth, for the past six years, you've been my best friend. You're always at my side even at my darkest moments and fought with me through the toughest times. You save my life far too many times and even risked yours just to save me. You know I will do the same for you, because you're my best friend."

I said this staring at the sea. I stole a glance to Annabeth to see how she's taking all these and she looked quite…gab smacked? I decided to carry on.

"But Annabeth, my perspectives changed when I started to have dreams about you. Dreams, no nightmares, of losing you," I took a deep breath and prayed at my father. I took Annabeth's hand and stared at her stormy gray eyes. This is really it.

"Those nightmares taught me one thing: I can't live without you. I love you, Annabeth, More than anything, more than anyone in the world. I'm not expecting you to like me back. I just want you to be happy no matter what,"

I finally said it. I don't know how she's taking all this but I felt kind of relieved to get it off my chest. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst.

Annabeth's POV

I was shocked. No, I was beyond shock. It's like a meteor fell down on top of my head. Different emotions passed through me: happiness, love and relief. When he held my hand, a jolt shot through my body. His eyes held a different kind of depth I've never seen on him before. I can hear the sincerity and love in his voice. His hand in mine, felt so perfect, so right. Words failed me so I did something that pretty much sums up my feelings: I kissed him.

I can tell it startled Percy but he returned the kiss. Moments later, his shoulders relaxed and held my face. This kiss is lot different than the one we shared on Mt. St. Helen's. First of all, we were not saying goodbye and probably won't see each other again; secondly, this kiss was more passionate, sweeter and definitely longer. After a few seconds, we both broke apart and gasped for air.

"So, does that mean you love me too?" Percy asked holding my hand.

"Damn right, I do," I smiled and rested my head in Percy's shoulder.

We watched the sunset together and for the first time in my life, I can say that everything was perfect. I remembered a song about this, _'Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,' _or something like that.

ain't that cute? xD

haha!

lemme know what y'all think. Review please. :)


	11. The end D

The end guys! haha. this is just a little excerpt I made earlier.

**CHAPTER 10**

Third Person's POV

*In a distance*

"Scored!" Thalia screamed and punched the air.

"Shut up or they'll hear us!" Nico hissed.

"That is so romantic! They're finally together," Grover said tearing up.

"No, that's so cliché," Nico said.

"You're just upset because you haven't found your miss perfect yet," Thalia said.

"I'm not!" Nico retorted.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Guys, stop! We have to get Rachel back to her place, before her parents started calling on the SWAT team," Grover pointed out at the passed out Rachel, all tied up.

After Percy left the parking lot earlier, Rachel was ready to follow Percy's car with her limousine waiting at her command. Grover used wood magic on her and she instantly fell asleep. Don't worry, nothing's wrong with Rachel (no one was hurt in the process of writing this). She's just asleep and after she woke, she'll have no recollection of the afternoon's activities.

"Hey, did you guys figured out about their dreams? They're really identical right?" Nico asked as they drove down the way to New York.

"Yeah, I thought that was just a coincidence," Grover said.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, only destiny," someone said.

"Yeah-" Grover stopped and looked wildly at the sudden entrance of a new passenger.

"Argh!" Grover screamed and Thalia, whose driving the car, hit the break so hard they all were thrown forward, except of course their visitor.

"L-lady Aphrodite!" Nico exclaimed, obviously startled.

"The one and only," the goddess of love answered.

"So you were the one who gave those dreams to Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia asked, regaining composure.

"Yes. They were both ignorant of their true feelings. They need a little boost," she said as she checked her face in the mirror.

"O-oh,"

"I also talked to them. They're a very stubborn pair. But in the end, it's very worth it," Aphrodite said, now re-applying lip stick.

"Uhm. W-why are you here, Lady Aphrodite?" Grover asked, nervous.

"I want to thank you all personally. It's hard to get the world's greatest heroes together, plenty of hard work. You guys collaborated and made it easier. If you ever want to apply a job as a cupid, just tell me, okay? I'll get all of your papers processed immediately," she said.

"So, you went all the way here just to recruit us?" Thalia asked dumb founded.

"Yes and no, daughter of Zeus. Yes, I want to recruit you all, but no because I want to see first hand how my favorite couple will be together. On the contrary, I am very pleased of myself. I never gotten this involved since Helen and Paris, and look how that went well!"

"It started the Trojan war," Nico pointed out.

"Nevertheless, love makes the world go round," Aphrodite said and shone a brilliant light. They all looked away before the goddess of love resumed true form.

As for the two love birds, they took their time savoring the moment and remember this for the rest of their life. Love does make the world go round.

Keep spreading the love! ;) thanks for reading til the end.

my first fan fic. *bow*

xoxo


	12. Epilogue

**Hey, y'all. I made a short epilogue for the sequel (that I'm currently working on). So, I hope you'll like it. :D btw, to those who'd been saying how far my fic is from the book, well, i'm sorry. I forgot to inform you all the alterations I made with some of the characters, namely Rachel. I don't like Rachel so much (as you can see) and made her a snobby rich kid. she obviously didn't become the oracle here and still pursued her feelings towards percy. Did I explain enough? xD thanks for reading. :)**

**oh and credits goes to roserose12345. haha. enjoy!  
**

**EPILOGUE**

Thus they lived happily ever after… or not.

Percy's POV

I woke up that morning feeling better than I ever was in my life. Besides the fact that I can finally live a life without constantly worrying about my loved ones and my camp being attacked, I can be normal as a demigod could be. Aside those important key points, I have definitely something to look forward to everyday: my girlfriend, Annabeth.

Yes. Annabeth is my girlfriend. My mom actually did a victory dance when I told her this news yesterday. Paul on the other hand gave me the 'I'm-so-proud-of-you-I-know-you-two-will-be-together' fatherly look while trying to rein in mom. I smiled at both of them. Mom really wanted me to, I quote, 'spill the details', but being a guy that would somehow betray the invisible code of men. Paul understood and talked my mom down about privacy for teens. Anyway, I headed next to my bedroom and considered IM-ing Grover to tell him how my night went. Then I realized it was late and I would violate (again) the code of men, and just plain weird. So, I settled in doing some victory dance myself.

I almost jumped down the stairs when I checked my watch. Annabeth would be mad if I would be late on our first day of as couple. I took a big gulp on the fresh milk carton, which made my mom frowned and started lecturing me about being late and something, and ran to the front door, almost slamming with a person: a certain red-headed person.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Percy! I was just about to knock. Don't tell me forgot?" Rachel said with the movie star smile.

I just stared at her, because honestly I have no idea why she's here.

"We'll be going together at school! You promised we're going everyday. I thought it would be nice for once if I appeared here rather than go to my place. I'm so touched! You were on your way right?"

I felt my emotions shift from confusion into horror. Then I realized why I was on haste: Annabeth! I tried to keep a straight face while thinking on a plan to break it down to her, but clearly I'm failing. I was secretly hoping that Thalia, Grover and Nico would appear out of thin air like yesterday and save me.

"What's wrong? You look like you're thinking about something," she noted. Oh, do I? (Insert sarcasm) I checked my watch to stall time, but saw I was already 5 minutes late. I have no choice but to take Rachel with me. Gods, Annabeth is gonna burst if she see who I brought with me. I prayed to Aphrodite for some help and luck. I clearly need it.

Annabeth's POV

I pace around the living room checking the wall clock every second. Where is Percy? Did he overslept or got attacked? What's taking him so long? You see, the worst thing a demigod could do is wait in vain. With the ADHD and wild imagination I can't help but feel anxious and mad at the seaweed brain. After the next second, I heard the familiar honk and rushed at the front door. I called a quick good bye to my step mom and headed to the prius. I didn't see Percy at first but I saw that he was not alone. I saw red hair, so red I can recognize it from afar. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She turned at my direction and smiled triumphantly, like she was the girl of _my_ man.

I tried to play it cool and act normal. Rachel obviously didn't know about us yet. I don't want to sound smug so I tried to came up with a brief and gentle way to break it down for her. Yes, I'm that considerate. I glanced at Percy and he seems anxious. He's probably worrying that I'll fry him for bringing my least favorite person in the world on our first day as a couple (which, by the way, is exactly what I'm going to do to him). I silently entered the back passenger seat.

"Good morning, Percy…Dare," I said, all business sound-like.

"S-sorry, I'm late, er, we're late. Something came up," Percy said and frowned at Rachel as he drove the way to school. Rachel, on the other hand, didn't notice the emphasis on Percy's words and kept dabbing something on her face at the mirror. The trip was silent (we seem to be doing that a lot of times) and arrived at my school pretty much late. My first subject was math and my teacher doesn't have any problems with tardiness. As long as we pass her subject that's fine by her. Anyway, I was about to leave the car when Percy rushed to the door and opened it for me. I raised my eyebrow and smiled at how cliché that was, but sweet. He seemed delighted at my response and smiled that made my heart race. We would have stared at each other forever if not for a cough. I snapped back to reality and saw my friend, Alexander standing at the entrance gate.

"Annabeth, I've been waiting for you. What took you so long? Let's go, we're late for class," he said looking straight at me.

"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Because it's a courtesy to walk with the girl you like to class," he said.

For the first time, I was speechless.

Alexander shifted his gaze from me to Percy. Percy was glaring at the guy. The sewer below is probably getting high tides right now, judging from his expression. To add the tension, Rachel got out of the car.

"Percy, darling, we're really _really_ late. Daddy won't be happy if I skip class," she said, tugging Percy's arm. Percy ignored her while I tried to stay calm so I could think clearly. To make things worse my principal, Mr. Downing, came into view. He came from the hallway. Soon enough, he spotted us and started to walked to our little party.

I only have a few seconds to get Percy out of here before Mr. Downing does some interrogation.

"Percy, you have to go," I said and glanced at my principal walking briskly to us.

He and Alexander looked like they're about to punch each other.

Percy's POV

I was ready to pound the blonde dude. I can feel riptide in my pocket, although I know it won't harm the mortal. Rachel kept tugging my arm while Annabeth is looking at us warily. Blonde dude inched forward and Annabeth held him back. He gently pries off Annabeth arm.

"It's okay. It'll be over before you knew it. I'm going to show this guy what pain is," he said. I felt my anger rose to another level. Who does he think he is? Annabeth looked incredulous at his comment which made me inspired. I inched forward and before I knew it, Annabeth stood between us and kissed me.

This was not what I was expecting. I thought I'll go along to whatever Annabeth is planning. I felt my shoulders relax and held Annabeth's waist. We broke apart for a few seconds and looked at our small crowd. The blonde dude looked dumb-founded, much to my pleasure. Rachel, looked like lightning struck her. Annabeth looked a little smug on my opinion. The principal came to us tried to break our little party. She and blonde dude went inside. The guy was still glaring at me, but I threw him a smile.

Rachel looked hysterical. She screamed that made the principal, Annabeth and blonde dude looked back. She marched to the pavement and dialed her cell phone. A moment later, a black slick limousine arrived and she rode the car without saying anything to me.

I think she took it well.

I went to my car, humming happily. Even though I missed two periods of class, the day went fine and perfect, so far.

Third Person's POV

At Olympus.

"Ah! My heroes' love story is so cute, so perfect!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Yes, milady," said Lira, one of her servants.

"But boring,"

"Excuse me, milady?" Lira asked.

"It's boring! They're finally together and nothing fun will happen from now on," Aphrodite explained.

"What do you prefer to happen?"

"Hmm… How about a tragic love story? No, that's overrated. Oh! A third party! That two mortals looked perfect to play the role!"

"Yes, milady,"

"Aphrodite! What is this I heard that my daughter has fallen in love with a spawn of Poseidon?" Athena barged in and demanded.

"Aren't they cute together? I'm trying to give a little spice in their love story," she said cheerfully.

"No! I don't approve to any of this,"

"For once, I agree with you," Poseidon said as he entered the room.

"You have to stop this nonsense," Athena said.

"You can't stop love! You, of all, should know that,"

"I know," Athena sighed. "That's why I'm having a word with my daughter. I can't believe she did something so unwise like having a relationship with a son of _you_" she said.

"What do you mean by that? Your daughter is just helpless with my son's abilities and looks," Poseidon countered.

"You-"

"I've had enough of this. I'll talk to my son later to stay away from your daughter," he grumbled and resumed true form.

"Leave my daughter alone," Athena warned at Aphrodite and left.

"Oh! This is really getting better. Forbidden love! I can't wait and see how this will all turn out. Lira, take care of other love problems on the line, I have to make a special visit to two mortals," Aphrodite cheerfully said and disappeared.

**Soooo. what do you think? I know, it's not that good. but I promise the sequel would be worth it. xD**

**R&R**

**xoxo haileyy**


End file.
